


Who needs to study when we can fuck

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: Smut shots [4]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: College AU, I dont even know what else, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Smut, So much smut, Spanking, Trans Male Character, Trans Vinnie Dakota, id like to thank the discord for helping me finish writing this, my literal blood sweat and tears went into this, slight daddy kink, so much, they fuck on the couch cuz theyre so lazy, this is so fucking gay you guys, this took me 31 weeks to write, useless slut dakota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Cav and Dakota fuck on their dorm room couch. What more can I say?





	Who needs to study when we can fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Nerdist for helping me come up with a title, i owe you my life <3

Vinnie was staring. God. Of course he was. But who could blame him when his roommate and boyfriend was none other than Balthazar Cavendish? A man so beautiful it was criminal. And said man was currently in the process of growing out his facial hair. 

“...don’t know how I want it to grow?” Dakota caught the tail end of the sentence. His eyes still lingering on the dainty hands that slowly rubbed against the facial hair. 

“Huh?” Dakota responded dumbly, ugh. As if he couldn’t make more of a fool of himself. 

Cavendish sighed, “Nevermind, Vinnie.” He said, his fingers dropping down to tighten around the spoon he was using. 

God. What Dakota dreamed about regarding those fingers. Their long dexterity that Cavendish had no problems showing off. Oh. The places he could reach. Like the top shelf, so high that when he stretched his shirt would ride up his chest, revealing chiseled abs. Deep inside of him, making him whether against wrinkled bed sheets as those fingers reached deep inside of him. 

Dakota chuckled, “Sorry Balthy. It’s just. If you keep growing out your mustache you’re just gonna make yourself hotter. And honestly, if you become hotter I may just ask you to fuck me.” 

Cavendish dropped his spoon, falling back into his bowl with a sploosh as he glanced at Vinnie, his pants had become unbearably tight in the last few minutes. And had Dakota’s eyes always been that bright? Had his hair always looked like that when bathed in sunlight? 

Cav swallowed, hard, and spoke, “Guess I’ll just have to keep on growing it out then.” He took a sip of his tea, keeping eye contact with Vinnie over the rim of his mug. 

Vinnie let out a strangled cry as he adjusted himself in his seat. 

“Besides,” Cav said as placed his mug back on the table, “It’s not like I don’t already fuck you on a daily basis” 

“I’d say it’s more of an hourly basis.” Dakota said with a coy smile as he reached his leg across and gently nudged it against Cavendish’s. 

Cav rolled his eyes “That’s only because you’re insatiable.” He said as he nudged Dakota back. 

“Now you’re just being a hypocrite, you get horny just about as often as I do.” Dakota responded as Cavendish crossed his arms. 

“Now, don’t be like that, Darlin’.” Dakota continued as he stood up. Slowly making his way over to his boyfriend. He gently uncrossed Cav’s arms before sitting down on his lap. Their eye contact never breaking. 

Dakota wiggled his butt and Cav bit back a moan, but a strangled sound still escaped his lips. His shaft was straining against the fabric of his sweat pants, and Dakota basked in the knowledge that he was the cause of Cavendish’s current predicament. 

Dakota leaned forward, placing kisses to Cav’s neck as his arms wrapped around him, his hips slowly bucking into Dakota, letting the man know just how hard he was for him. 

Dakota grinned as his lips worked their way up to his ear, “Have I mentioned how much I love your cock?” He whispered, and Cav took a deep breath before gripping Dakota tightly and standing up. 

“Fuck yeah.” Dakota breathed as Cavendish walked towards the couch, the bed was too far away and he was too hard to walk that far. “I love it when you man handle me.” He climbed over the armrest, gently laying Vinnie down on the worn out couch. Cav bent one leg between Vinnie and the back of the couch, while the other rested on the floor. 

Cavendish leaned his head down, his lips making contact with the juncture of Vinnie’s neck and shoulder and slowly bit down, causing the other man to moan loudly. 

“You gonna put some honey in my hole, Balthy.” He said, a demand not a question as Dakota rubbed his hips furiously against Cav. 

Cavendish gave a low moan, “Why are you like this?” He questioned as a hand trailed under Vinnie’s shirt and up towards his chest. 

“You’re one to talk.” Dakota responded as his fingers worked on taking Cavendish’s thick length out of his pants. The shaft warm to the touch, the head leaking precum in pearly beads that slowly slid down the length. “So, you gonna fuck your Daddy good?” He spoke, his voice dropping as he slowly stroked Cav’s cock. 

“If you keep that up i'm just gonna go in raw.” Cavendish responded, his free hand sneaking into Dakota’s loose boxer shorts. His hand drifting pass the curly hair and finally reaching his prize. Dakota’s cunt, already so slick, practically begging to be fucked. 

“I’m not stopping you.” Dakota said as Cav brought his pants down to his knees. His fingers furiously rubbed against Dakota, relishing in the loud gasps. Cav slowly thrusted two fingers in as Dakota gasped. 

His short nails scraping ever so slightly against his walls as Dakota’s head flew back, his hands scrambling to make purchase along Cav’s shirt. “Please.” He breathed out as Cav’s palm grounded against him. 

Cav slowly pulled out, Vinnie’s juices on his fingers as he slowly licked it off, “Delicious.” He breathes as he moved Vinnie’s thighs further apart. Cav adjusted themselves so he could reach Vinnie’s cunt again. This time his face even with the glistening hole. 

“So good.” He whispered out as he bowed his head between them, his tongue setting to work as he slowly licked over his pussy. 

“Cav!” Vinnie shouted, his thighs tightening around Cav’s head. “Stop teasing.” 

“Tell me what you want, Daddy.” Cav whispered between his thighs, his tongue ghosting over his opening. 

“I want you to fuck me. Need it.” Vinnie moaned out, his hands tangled in Cav’s hair, pulling him closer to his heat. “Need it so badly.”

Cavs tongue slid slowly into his pussy, drinking from it as if it was his salvation, and it was. Sweet juices that he vowed to taste every day for the rest of their lives. 

He could feel Vinnie’s leg wrap around his back, his fingers still gripped in his hair. “I’m so close, Bal. Please. Please.” His back was arched off the couch and he could feel Vinnie’s walls tighten around his tongue. A fresh wave of fluids rushing into his waiting mouth as he licked his pussy dry. 

Cavs inhaled sharply through his nose, drunk on the pure scent of Vinnie as his grip loosened. 

“How was that?” Cav asked as he placed a final kiss to Vinnie’s hole before pulling away.

“So good.” Dakota panted as he sat up. “But I still need more.” He removed his shirt tossing it over his shoulder as he moved to straddle Cav’s thighs. “Need you. Need your cock.” He whispered as he ground their hips together. “Wanna ride you.” He moaned as his head fell on Cav’s shoulder. 

Cav grinned as he leaned into Dakota’s ear, “Want me to fuck you hard, huh.” He whispered as a tremor rocked through Dakota. Cav could feel Vinnie on his cock, feel his juices drip on to him. Wanting nothing more than to fuck the man senseless until they both forgot their names. 

“Please.” Dakota cries as his hips moved frantically, his hands struggling to move Cav’s cock into him. “Please.” He repeated. 

Vinnie felt Cav’s hands over his, could feel him move down his cunt to his dripping pussy before roughly shoving in two of his fingers. Vinnie’s eyes rolled back as he screamed, Cavs fingers pumping in and out of him. 

 

“Gotta make sure you’re loose.” Cav whispered as he shoved another finger in. “You know how much my cock fills you up.” 

“No-“ Dakota moaned as Cav hooked his fingers, hitting that sweet spot inside of him. “Just fuck me already. Please.” 

He was so close, could feel himself tethering over the edge of his orgasam. Just a few more, “Oh please, Cav please. I’m so close.” He sobbed as Cav pulled out.

“Not yet,” Cav whispered as he licked his fingers again, “Soon, but not yet.” he let his hand wander down his legs again and back up his thighs. Sliding further up so his long finger cupped the glorious shape of Dakota’s ass. 

“Lift your butt up.” He commanded as he placed another kiss to Dakota’s lips as he spanked his ass softly, Dakota letting out a low moan. Cav spanking him again with one hand as he stroked his cock with the other hand. Slowly lining up his cock with Vinnie’s entrance, teasing it as he slowly moved over it. 

“Cav, please.” The younger man pleaded, his hips squirming for any kind of contact. 

Cav chuckled before pressing the tip of his cock at his opening. Slowly thrusting into Vinnie’s tight heat. “Ugh, god.” Vinnie moaned out as he slowly sunk down on the thick cock, his breath ragged as he gripped Cav’s shoulder. 

“You feel so good, Vinnie.” Cav whispered in his ear, “So good.” he repeated as he placed a kiss to his neck, his hands wrapping around his back and Cav inhaled sharply. 

Dakota let out a gasp as Cav finished sliding in, Vinnie’s head falling on his shoulder as he struggled to remember how to breathe. “G-give me a minute.” he gasped, slowly clenching around Cav’s length. Cav’s fingers carding through his curly hair as he continued to pepper kisses over his face. 

“Take your time darling.” Cav spoke, “I’ve got you. You’re doing so well, love.” Dakota’s breathing slowly evened out as he relaxed. 

“I-I think I'm ok.” Vinnie whispered, slowly lifting himself up, feeling Cav slide out of his before sinking back down on his cock. “Oh!” he moaned out as he thrusted again, Cav groaning out as his cock twitched inside of his love. 

“You feel so good.” Cav whispered, his voice pitching as he slipped out of Dakota. Vinnie’s hands beating him to his cock to slide it back into his wet pussy. His cock sliding in with a loud squelch, his head falling back as Dakota slid closer to his chest.  
His thrusts speeding up he bounced on Cav’s cock, Vinnie’s forehead brushing against Cav’s as he captured his lips in a hungry kiss. Dakota’s tongue darting into Cav’s mouth. Cav’s tongue quickly surrendering as Dakota plundered for unknown bounty. 

Dakota slowly pulled away, breathing hard as his eyes locked onto Cav’s, “Wanna cum.” he spoke as clenched harder around Cav’s cock, “Can I cum?” he asked as he trembled. His heart racing as Cav grinned. 

“Maybe…” he said as Cav met Vinnie’s hips with his own hard thrust, Dakota squirmed at the extra force. One of Cav’s hand sliding around his leg, a finger slowly reaching out to rub softly between his pussy lips. 

Dakota cried out as the action set shocks up his spine as Cav continued to rub. “Cum for me Vinnie.” Cav whispered hotly in his ear as Dakota screamed, his orgasam rocking through him as he stilled.

Cav thrusted up more, fucking through Dakota’s orgasam, his own close. With a final hard thrust Cavendish spilled inside of Dakota, holding him close as their bodies pressed closer together. 

Dakota curling into Cav’s chest as they finished. Cav could feel himself becoming soft inside of Dakota but had no desire to pull out at this second.

“That was very good, Bal.” Dakota whispered as he kissed Cav softly. Cav’s hand caressing his cheek softly. When they broke apart they smiled.

“Love you.” Cav said softly as he kissed his nose.

“Love you more.” Dakota responded as clenched around Cavendish again. “Feel like going another round?” he asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Cav rolled his eyes and sighed, “Completely unsatisfiable. Here I was giving you a good fuck and now you’re asking for more.”

Dakota grinned wider, his mouth parting as his tongue slowly glided along his lips. “Is that a no?” he asked. 

“Can you give me at least ten minutes?” Cav asked, both of them knowing it would take less than that.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks again to everyone on the MML discord that encouraged me to finish writing it and cheered with me when I finally finished this fic after 218 days since I started it. Y'all are true MVP's and I love you guys so much <3


End file.
